


The Shame Game

by Aynine



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Embarrassment, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Humor, Romance, Slash, Violence, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aynine/pseuds/Aynine
Summary: Meg Thomas has been in the fog for a long time, surviving the trials of the mysterious and malevolent "entity" as one of its earlier victims. Notable for having the highest survival rate, especially against the otherworldly Nurse, she discovers unusual happenings going on between some of the killers and survivors. When she learns of a new secret pact from a fellow survivor, she'll ultimately discover new things about herself, and her status in the dark dimension. To her benefit--and detriment at times--she'll realize that most of them center around herself.
Relationships: F/F Various, Meg/Nurse
Kudos: 13





	1. Mad World

_The Shame Game_

[Disclaimer: I do not own Dead by Daylight, or any materials. All such items belong to their respective owners.]

**Chapter 1: Mad World**

The soft splat of Meg’s shoes across muddy ground was all that she could hear while she treaded through the dreary swamp. A generator stood in the reeds, and she pushed them out of her face, brushing out her red pigtails when she breached them. As she plunged her hands into the mechanisms and started the repairs, she could hear a cry in the distance. Jake had taken a blow, and her heart sank as his pain filled her mind. She focused on the repairs, but her eyes glimpsed something to the side, barely noticeable beneath the pale moonlight: an unarmed bear trap. She inwardly groaned at having to deal with the gruesome Trapper.

Another cry and Jake went down into the mud. He was close this time, and she was nearly complete with the repairs. She doubled down and powered through, hearing the wails of her comrade as he was attached to one of the grizzly meat hooks. The generator bellowed to life, churning its metallic parts and the pistons pumping away. She could feel the monstrous Trapper coming, his heartbeat mirroring her own.

The imposing beast of a man, his deep brown apron, and vile, blood-soaked mask, pushed through the reeds. He bent down and snatched his trap, lingering for a few seconds. He glanced to the generator, and then moved on, the splat of his steps soon leaving earshot. Meg exhaled and crouched away. The mud coated every inch of her body and dark jacket, and she had gone so far as to smear it on her face. It helped her blend in, and any survival advantage was welcome in these dark realms. Jake was rescued by another survivor, but she could not discern which. Emerging from some reeds, she found a generator propped alongside a derelict boat, and it clanked and sputtered quietly. She discovered Claudette delicately working on the repairs on the opposite side.

The botanist made eye contact, but said nothing. She scarcely spoke, even outside of the trials, so this was the most Meg got from her within them. Working together, the generator was brought back to life in no time, roaring to full power and the light blooming overhead. They nodded to one another and snuck on, with Meg taking the lead. Jake came charging into them, tripping, and tackling her into the mud. The sprinter groaned and he climbed back up and extended a gloved hand. Even with his grievous wound he made no sounds. Claudette produced a medkit—something she always had with her—and they patched up his injuries. The botanist was always the medic on the team, hiding away and helping those she could, preferring not to take any risks. Abruptly, Dwight surged into the group.

“R-Run! He’s right behind me. The last one is almost done back there!” He continued on, his tie flailing in the air beside him as he disappeared into the thick fog. The party scattered, and the Trapper trudged through. Claudette sneaked into her again, and they regrouped at the generator with Jake. The nearly repaired machinery chummed just ahead, and Jake stood up, covered in grease, as it reached full power.

“I’ll go for the nearest gate, and you two work on the furthest.” A loud _chink_ came from the direction Dwight had run, and he howled with pain.

Meg shivered and looked to Claudette. “You get the gate. I’ll grab Dwight.” They nodded to one another and broke away. She moved from debris, to flotsam, to reeds, keeping a low profile as the Trapper headed for the gates. Expertly traversing the terrain, Meg arrived at the hook, frowning at a trap beside it. “I’ve got you.” She reached up and took him off, bringing him down as gently as possible. He clutched his wound, wincing, and nodded. They moved together along the same path, careful to stay out of sight.

It wasn’t long before the Trapper returned, finding his laid trap untouched. He growled and searched around, but the pair were long gone. They made it to Claudette’s gate, and together they bandaged Dwight. Without another word, they ran through, the Trapper arriving in time to watch them leave. He stood in monolithic silence as they vanished into the depths of the fog, a blood-dripping bear trap in his clutches.

The party of survivors breached the fog and returned to the only place of solace they knew: the campfire. Others trapped in the realm greeted them with hopeful looks, and the warmth of the flames beckoned them. Meg stepped ahead of the others and took a seat on one of the logs, choosing to be beside David. He was tall man, with a short, scruffy beard smoothed tuft of brown hair. He had a rough look about him, and his thick jacket did well to conceal his bulky form.

“You make it out again, eh, Meg?” He prodded at the fire with a stick.

The sprinter nodded and held her hands out to it, enjoying the heat. “Yeah. The trapper hasn’t been very clever, but he got Dwight. He did the last of the work that got us out.”

Dwight sat down and smiled. “Teamwork keeps us all alive.”

Meg looked over her shoulder to see Claudette sitting by herself towards the edge of the fire. She held some grass in her hands and shuffled it around. Despite being of the first four people trapped in the realm, and working together with her the most, she still isolated herself. Moving up behind her, Meg decided to try conversing again. “Hey. Thanks for the help back there.”

The botanist turned around to acknowledge her before gazing back to what she held. “It was nothing,” she muttered.

Meg put her hands in her jacket pockets. “You should come sit with us. It’s eerie enough out here in the dark.”

Claudette shook her head. “I’m fine. I’m just a little tired.”

Meg shrugged and put a hand on her shoulder. “Well, you’re always welcome to sit by me,” she added, offering a smile.

The botanist turned up to her, but her eyes darted away. “I’ve just… got a lot on my mind and want to be alone.”

“Anything you want to talk about?” Claudette fidgeted. “You can trust me. We’re all in this together. We’ve gotta keep each other’s spirits up.”

Once more Claudette fidgeted. “Oh, umm… No, thank you. I appreciate the offer.”

“Well, if you change your mind you know where to find me.” After receiving another acknowledging nod, she moved back to the others.

Small ridge tents were setup along the edges of the campfire for the survivors to get some rest and solace between the grueling trials. Death was always looming, yet never permanent. Everyone had their fair share of experiencing what a slow, brutal death was like, though Meg managed to keep her survival averages on the high end. Everyone had killers they didn’t like to face, some that they weren’t adapted to. She had done well to evade most, finding herself above even the most successful of all: the Nurse.

Meg slipped into her green, triangular tent and zipped it up. What little privacy it offered was nice, and everyone tried to keep the noise level relatively low out of respect for those needing their sleep. She moved about and changed her clothes over to her darker, more athletic look. Tight and sleek leggings for freedom of movement when running, and a lightweight sleeveless top for when her blood kept her hot. She emerged and ran a hand over her unkempt braids, smoothing out the rough look of loosened strands she had gained. She sighed and returned to the campfire.

Sliding down against one of the logs, she tilted her head back to the stars. The realms were bleak, but somehow it still created a beautiful night sky. Meg yearned for someone to cuddle up to and gaze at the stars with. There wasn’t much room for romance in their circumstance, but she hoped David might be interested. He seemed to always encourage her, but the conversations never kept going. Over time, all she had managed to learn was a bit of his privileged history, and that he was always able to weather the viciousness of the killers more than others. She sighed and allowed the others’ conversations to drown out her thoughts while she awaited the next trial. _I wonder who is next._ Her thoughts cycled through the various killers in the dark realms. Though she’d tangled with and survived against the Nurse more than the others, her ability to suddenly appear on her, saw raised, and strike was nerve wracking, even for her. She shuddered and peered into the darkness behind her. She wondered if the killers stalked them, but some part of her felt like at least one was always out there, somewhere.

After a while, several of the survivors turned in, and Claudette approached the campfire. She maintained her distance, taking a seat by herself on the edge of a log. Though the others attempted to bring her into the conversation, she only offered one- and two-word answers. Silence fell over them after several failed attempts to keep talking.

From the fog emerged more of their fellow survivors. Ace, Laurie, and Bill arrived, filtering to the seats around. Though she didn’t care much for Ace’s brand of charm, and Laurie was a strong-willed girl she had learned some pointers with, Bill was ultimately the wise teacher among them that she was fond of. Despite his advanced age, he was an expert survivalist with his experience, and taught the others a lot. He took a seat by Meg, greeting her as he sat down and took a puff from his eternal cigarette.

“Hey, kiddo. How’d it go?” he asked, blowing out smoke.

Meg smiled. “We all got out against the Trapper. Jake and Dwight had a rough go of it, but otherwise we’re whole.”

Bill smiled and stretched. “Glad to hear it.” They glanced up to see Nea slinking out of the fog, much behind the others. She rubbed one arm over the other and silently greeted everyone with a shaky look. She tugged her beanie lower until it sat just above her eyes.

“Does… anyone know Russian?” she asked.

Bill rubbed his beard and looked up. “I may know a little bit from some friends back in the army. Whaddya need?”

The tagger chewed her lip. “What does… uh…” She mouthed some words to herself before preparing the lines. “Idi syuda, moy tsvetok. Ya tol'ko khochu sorvat' tebya.” She took a breath. “What does that mean?”

The old soldier blinked. “Where’d you hear something like that?”

“The huntress,” she replied. “I didn’t think she really spoke, but she’s always saying things to me. I’ll try to remember more, but it’s hard. Do you know what that is? She’s said it a lot, or something like it.”

Bill shrugged. “Something about plucking a flower, I think.”

Nea sighed and sat down. “Well, thanks anyway.”

Meg yawned. “I’m gonna grab a nap before the next one.” She stood up and patted Bill on the back before slipping into her tent. It wasn’t too long before she drifted away, but it wasn’t the deep rest she hoped for. Something tugged at her mind and heart, and she returned to wakefulness with an annoyed perkiness. The Entity was pulling at her, and she needed to enter the fog once more. Stepping out of the tent, she stretched and walked away from the campfire, accepting the blessings from her comrades before disappearing into the thick, grey mist.

Everything receded at once into another dark realm, and Meg shivered; it was very cold with snowflakes gently floating down, and the hum and broken lights ahead reminded her of where she was. Lery’s Memorial Institute was ready, with its abandonment welcoming any new guests. However, its ruination had been twisted with power restored, and flickering lights revealed it littered with trash and debris piled in the corners. The center of this madhouse was complete with malfunctioning monitors that occasionally played horrific screams, and she could swear there were frightful whispers that echoed down the empty halls.

Swallowing, Meg darted into the building, finding the first generator just inside behind the reception desk. No one else was there, and she crouched down and got to work. It wasn’t long until she could hear the screech of the Nurse, muddled and echoing within the halls. _God, not again. Why is it always the Nurse? And why here of all places?_ She inwardly groaned, and her heart picked up.

Suddenly, there was a _hoo_ followed by a _whoosh_ , and the terrifying killer was on top of her. The saw was raised as she appeared, drifting just in front of her. Her face was hidden by the grimy pillow case, a few splats of blood on it, and her head cocked to one side. Meg shrieked and the generator jammed, rocking as it blasted itself back to partial operation. The Nurse had pinned her, and there was nowhere to go. She panicked and raised her arms, clamping her eyes shut. Every part of her body tensed as she awaited the saw to dig into her flesh and bone.

“Not you.”

Meg heard another blink, and opened her eyes. She trembled violently, but the Nurse was gone. _Did… Did she just speak to me?_

There wasn’t time to waste on the voices she may or may not have heard within this terrifying place, and she returned to the repairs. For the rest of the trial, she could hear her allies being attacked and rescued. They had each other’s back, and Meg focused on the repairs. After four generators, she joined a battered Tapp on powering through. He refused medical, and they brought it to working status again. The gates were powered, and he headed to the nearest switch. In the distance, she could hear Kate wailing as she went up on a hook. The Nurse immediately blinked away, and Meg surged to the hook, quickly pulling her off. Together, they sprinted for the gate Tapp went for.

The detective yelped out in the distance, and the Nurse collected him. He went onto a hook again, but the entity was all too ready to take him this time. With a final push towards the end, the last survivor met up with them. It was Claudette again, and they hustled out. However, the Nurse emerged from the spirit world and struck Kate down. Forced to keep going, the unscathed pair continued on, casting sad glances to the singer as she was about to meet her end to the entity.

Arriving at the gate, Claudette bolted for the exit as the Nurse arrived outside. With Meg left alone, she stopped and merely stared. _She’s hesitating?_ Meg wondered. The white-clad killer lowered her weapon and merely gave her a gentle nod. The sprinter’s eyes went wide, her gaze narrowing in confusion and surprise. Meg stepped backwards towards the exit gate. The Nurse blinked to her as she reached the edge, and she braced herself to be sliced again. The killer leaned close as her hands landed on Meg’s chest.

“Maybe next time, Meg,” she whispered.

The sprinter was shoved out, and the entity’s wall formed. Meg rolled and quickly stood up, her eyes never leaving her. The Nurse waved and the fog overtook the sprinter. As she returned to the campfire, her confusion was evident on her face, and she ignored the others welcoming her back. Her mind played the moments of strangeness back over and over, and she took a seat by herself on the edge of the fire. The most bizarre thing of all: the Nurse knew her name.


	2. Topsy-Turvy

_The Shame Game_

[Disclaimer: I do not own Dead by Daylight, or any materials. All such items belong to their respective parties.]

**Chapter 2: Topsy-Turvy**

“Please… I can’t breathe…”

Meg thrashed and fought, grabbing at the Nurse’s hands. Her pillow case hid what could only be a sadistic grin as the oxygen and life left her body. Weakness in her hands and arms prevented her from prying the strong grip off, and she could only watch helplessly as the Nurse straddled her and crushed her airway with both hands. As she slipped away, the Nurse leaned in close and stroked her face.

The sprinter shot up, eyes wide and panting harshly. Sweat dripped from her face, and she slumped over as her mind registered the green insides of her tent. A hand was quick to her heart, and she closed her eyes and focused on breathing to calm down. There was a tapping at the entrance to the tent.

“Hey, Meg are you alright?” asked Nea. The concern was evident in her voice.

The sprinter wiped her brow and exhaled. “Yeah… yeah. You can come in.” The tent door unzipped, and Nea crawled in. She always had her beanie on, and Meg honestly struggled to remember what her hair looked like. “Sorry, was I being loud?”

The tagger shook her head and zipped the door shut. “No, I was just walking by. You sounded like you were having a nightmare.

Sighing, Meg wiped her face again, clearing herself of the sweat. It had been, what she estimated, a week or so since the Nurse had spoken to her and let her go. Ever since, it triggered an onslaught of nightmares, most of which consisted of the times she’d been slain by her. Over time, Meg adapted and got better at staying alive and escaping her, but all of that had been cast into doubt now.

“Yeah, I was,” she confessed glumly.

“The Nurse again?” Nea offered a sympathetic look, and Meg nodded.

“I can’t seem to get her out of my head. The times she’s sacrificed me… or the times she’s killed me herself.” She rubbed her neck, and then her eyes, finishing with a yawn. “Did I miss anything while I was out?”

“Well, not too much, but Claudette has finally come around. She hardly said anything for months, and now she’s been talking to everyone since the last trial ended. She seems… _happier_.” Nea exchanged confused glances with her, and Meg welcomed the subject change. The tagger shrugged and smiled. “It’s always nice to have more people to talk to.”

Meg motioned to the door. “Well, I guess I’ll check this out.”

Climbing out, they found everyone talking amongst one another by the campfire. The logs were filled out, and the rest of the survivors were on the dirt and grass. Claudette was sharing a story from her college, and everyone was listening intently. Meg and Nea sat down just as she finished, and no sooner had she prepared another were they beckoned to the fog. The sprinter groaned and stood up.

“The next trial is coming,” she muttered. _Please not the Nurse_ , she pleaded. The imagery of the faceless head, the hands clinching her throat… it was more than she wanted to handle right now.

Nea waved. “Good luck!”

Claudette, Bill, and, Jeff stepped into the fog with her, and the world at the campfire was obscured. Everything receded at once, and Meg squinted to find themselves in the Red Forest. It was nice to catch some light for once, since most of the realms were at night, and the nature was comforting. She placed her hand on a nearby rock, ensuring it was real. _Please not the Nurse,_ she thought again.

An exit gate was at her back, silent and unpowered, and the large cabin stood in the center. A generator always seemed to be on one of the upper floor ledges, but the creepy tall stone arrangement was just before her. She walked over, keeping her eyes out for the killer, but none could be seen. Getting on her knees, she began the repairs, periodically glancing up and around.

Abruptly, there was a splash in the distance, and a holler from Bill. _What the?_ He roared from an attack, and Meg could see him running, but not what from. “Damn, Bill. I’ve got your back.” She bolted towards him, moving through thick flora, and around large trees. She hit a rock and stumbled forward, but her heart skipped a beat as a muddy explosion occurred right in front of her.

Meg shrieked as the Hag’s phantasm spawned from one of her ritualistic traps. She immediately covered her mouth with both hands and crouched out of sight. It was always a gamble if she would teleport to it, and it stared at her from its trigger point. She took in a deep breath and held it, her heart thundering as she made herself small between some shrubs. The mud splattered, and she breathed out. Her relief was replaced by guilt, as Bill wailed, going down. A generator came to life in the distance, but it was far across the forest.

The sprinter sneaked her way towards the hook, and watched as Bill was attached to it. The Hag was tiny, and despite her frightening appearance and power, Meg couldn’t help but wonder how such a tiny figure could raise a fully-grown adult to the sacrificial hooks. Carving another trap near him, she circled the area before moving on, disappearing into some overgrowths. Meg stepped to the hook, crouching and creeping up to Bill.

“Hey, kiddo. She really got me good.” He coughed a few times, but the lit cigarette remained unfazed in his mouth.

Reaching up, the sprinter froze and crouched back down. “Hold on, I think she’s coming back.” She moved away and hid behind a barrel with a fire going, the crackles masking her breath. Sure enough, the Hag returned, her muted, snarling breaths causing a chill down Meg’s spine. Gone as soon as she arrived, Meg moved and took Bill off, hesitating as she could see the dark, arachnid tendrils manifesting in the sky above. As he dropped down, he loosed a barrage of pained coughs and sat down. Meg started patching him up, and Jeff came running over.

Both of them turned and shot looks of warning, the sprinter holding up her hands. “No, don’t! It’s trapped!” The artist froze and slowly crouched his way over, offering his assistance.

Bill climbed back to his feet and smiled, taking a drag from his cigarette. “Thanks, guys. Where’s Claudette?”

Meg and Jeff shook their heads, and they moved toward the cabin in the center. As they crept inside, it was empty, but there was a trap at the top of the stairs. They snuck along and reached the generator on the outside ledge, working together to fix it. The raspy snarl of the pint-sized killer could be heard, and Meg looked down. “Here she comes.” They were nearly done with the repairs, and Jeff stood up.

“I’ll lead her away,” he declared.

Meg stood up, eyes wide. “No, wa—”

An explosion frightened all of them, and the Hag’s phantasm appeared. No sooner had it fully manifested did the Hag herself appear. The sprinter whirled around and leapt off, hearing the swipe of her claw striking the generator where she had just been. Another swipe and she could hear Bill taking a hit, but she pursued the artist off instead. Meg hit the soft ground and rolled, limping for a few seconds from the fall. She put her back against the door frame and listened, but the Hag was gone. She snuck back in and returned to the generator, finding it sabotaged. Not much time had passed, and she managed to get it back to running. From her vantage, she could not see the others, but another generator powered up in the distance. _Claudette is really getting these going today._

Peering into the distance, she could see Jeff jumping through the shack window, but he wasn’t fast enough; the tiny killer grabbed him and ripped him off, tossing him onto her shoulder. Meg started over there, running as fast as she could, and skidded to a stop by a log pile just outside. Dread filled her when Jeff wailed him a hook in the basement. It was about a minute before the Hag left, no doubt having left a myriad of traps.

Sneaking over, she could see them carved into the floor, on the stairs, the entrances, the window, and one by the hooks. Making it to the bottom, she took a deep breath. The nightmarish room of hooks, blood, and stains gave her the creeps. Strange noises could be heard from time to time if you strained yourself, but she tried to avoid that. Another generator erupted with power in the distance, and it was time to go. Unhooking the artist, she paused. “Let’s get you healed up before we go.”

He winced as she bandaged the scratches, but clamped his teeth until she was done. Nodding, they moved up the stairs, and the last generator was repaired. However, the Hag was coming back. Jeff charged out the basement, hitting the traps, and going for the window. The various mud phantasms spawned and dissipated, but he triggered one as he vaulted out of the shack. Meg dashed up behind him, but took the door out, sneaking in case there was another trap.

The Hag was waiting for Jeff, and a fearsome slash from her hand took him out. The husky man fell through onto the grass, unmoving. A horrifying feeling filled Meg, and she dashed away, not even chancing a look over her shoulder. She could hear Jeff being brought to the basement again to die, and there wasn’t going to be a second successful attempt. Meg sprinted all the way to the other side and back to the exit gate. Bill was already there working on it, offering her a knowing look.

“I tried to save, Jeff, but he panicked and… he isn’t going to make it,” she confessed.

The gate buzzed loudly, and Bill breathed out some smoke. “It’s okay, kiddo. We do our best, and sometimes it isn’t enough.”

The door bellowed as the rusted metal scraped apart, and freedom was open to them. It was only a few steps away, and they moved to the edge. “Where’s Claudette?” Meg asked, using a hand to shade her vision.

Bill shrugged. “I don’t know. I haven’t seen her the whole trial.”

On cue, the botanist arrived, panting. She slumped over and used her knees for support, and they could hear Jeff being taken by the entity in the distance.

“C’mon, let’s get out of here,” the old soldier said, motioning for them to follow. He sprinted out into the fog, beyond the trial’s limits.

Claudette shook her head. “You go on ahead, I’m going back for something. I’ll be fine.”

“No, let’s just get out. There’s a hex in the air. She’s going to get you.” She was ignored, and Claudette darted out by herself. _Damn it. You’re going to get yourself killed!_

She waited and waited, but the botanist never returned. Facing the exit, she took a step toward it, but paused. _Damn it. **I’m** going to get killed trying to save your ass._ Ten minutes must’ve passed, and there was nothing. The Hag never came to the gate, and a trap never went off in the distance; not even Claudette making a sound. Wherever she was, she may have been cornered.

Meg took a deep breath and turned around, heading back into the forest once more. Sneaking around, she could find no trace of the botanist, and moved to the cabin. Careful to be slow and quiet, she maneuvered around a log pile, finding a trap just outside of the window. Climbing over the sill, and stealthily landing, there was another wall of logs that ended at a support beam. She crept along them and peered around.

Claudette was sitting by herself in front of the fire, gazing in. There wasn’t any danger, and the Hag was still absent. _What the hell, Claudette! Do you have a death wish?_ Meg started to lean and reach out, opening her mouth to call out, but the Hag came through one of the doorways. The botanist stood up, almost startled, but breathed out in relief.

“I couldn’t find her. She’s probably already gone.”

Meg blinked. The Hag… talked? Her voice was low and scratchy, but she spoke clearly enough. She wasn’t making an effort to strike Claudette down, either. The sprinter watched, eyes wide as the Hag stepped up to the botanist. Even at full height, she was shorter than Claudette, whom was already on the short side.

“She should be. I told her to leave. Bill already got out, and Jeff… well, he’s gone.”

The Hag frowned. “Sorry. It’s the way it has to be.” Claudette nodded, and the Hag took her hands into her own. The grey and shriveled husk of her body looked coarse, but the botanist seemed to take comfort in it. She nodded and smiled. “It’s just us now.” The Hag reached up and pulled Claudette’s face down and kissed her.

Meg’s jaw could’ve hit the floor if she was anything less than human. Her entire body froze as she watched Claudette reciprocate. _What. The. Fuck!_ When they finished, Claudette moved a little closer to the fire and started unbuttoning her shirt, but halfway through the Hag moved closer and finished, peeling it off of her. Left with a bra, the botanist undid it herself and shimmied it off, discarding it beside her.

Meg gazed at her bare chest, small as it was, and continued to spy on her undressing. Unzipping her pants and sliding them down, she stood in just her panties as the Hag dragged her right hand down her abdomen. A sharp talon on her right hand gingerly slipped beneath the string. Claudette looked away, uncomfortably at first, but she turned back to her and nodded, smiling. Delicately, they were slid down and removed, and the Hag discarded the dark cloth that scarcely hid her body. Meg couldn’t quite see her from where she was hiding, but she could see the small tuft of pubic hair on the botanist.

Claudette sat down and lied back, the Hag crouching down with her. The table obscured her vision, and Meg inwardly groaned. _Seriously?_ The botanist removed her glasses and set them aside, closing her eyes and moaning. There was no right way to approach this situation, and Meg couldn’t figure out whether to be revolted, intrigued, or curious, but they all fought for control. Still, she couldn’t leap from cover and out them. What was she going to say? Would it even matter? The Hag would certainly kill her. The intrigue and curiosity won over any feelings of revulsion she might’ve had. But something else hit her in tandem as she watched and listened to Claudette moaning louder, occasionally seeing the grey hands of the Hag fondle her: _arousal_.

Meg’s body betrayed her mind in the situation, and her face burned. Words couldn’t form to her thoughts, but there was shame and embarrassment there, mocking her. She could sneak away and pretend she’d never witnessed any of this, but there was no doubt in her mind she would never be the same about any of it. This was a secret too much to keep alone, and she quietly rolled down her tight athletic pants. _What am I doing?_ she thought. _This is so wrong._ Yet, try as she might, the sex just in front of her was turning her on. How long had it been since she’d played with herself? The fear of dying and constant running for her life left no time for something like this, and the privacy of her tent seemed too fickle.

She slid her pants down and exposed herself, sliding a hand into her panties. They were already damp, and she massaged herself. Equal parts shame and want took her, and she propped herself up on her knees, keeping herself aloft with her left hand on the support beam. Claudette cried out, presumably as she finished, and Meg redoubled her efforts, finding herself further aroused by the other girl’s pleasure. She peeked around the corner to see them switching places, and for a minute she paused and considered what it would be like to go down on the Hag.

Somehow, the thoughts didn’t deter her perversion, and she continued. The sounds the Hag made were unusual, but definitely recognizable as positive, as sharp breaths and her squirming could be seen from Meg’s vantage. She was getting close, slipping fingers inside of herself. It was becoming more difficult to control her breath, and she suppressed her moan as much as she could as she came onto herself. Her heart thundered, and she peeked around the corner, flustered and sweating, keeping her panting quiet, to see if they noticed her. To her surprise and relief, they hadn’t. She turned and prepared to stand up and pull her pants up, switching hands on the support beam.

However, her juices were still fresh on her right hand and it slipped off. Crashing down sideways, she grunted as her body hit the floorboards. If she hadn’t been noticed before, the immediate pause to the sex in front of her as she fell into view certainly marked her reveal. Claudette popped up to glimpse her as the Hag stared at her. At this point, Meg would’ve chosen death, but her instincts kicked in. Scrambling up, pants still rolled down to her thighs, she scurried the few feet to the window and leaped forward. A mud phantasm from the earlier trap exploded into view and she screamed, but her restricted legs caught the sill and she flipped forward and hit one of the logs outside. Everything went to black.


	3. From the Void...

_The Shame Game_

[Disclaimer: I do not own Dead by Daylight, or any materials. All such items belong to their respective parties.]

**Chapter 3: From the Void…**

Meg ran, putting her feet to the ground harder and harder with each step, her chest burning to the point of aching. There was no other option, but this what she was best at. Every ounce of energy was poured into her flight, and she twisted her head to glimpse over her shoulder at what was coming. The sight of the monstrous Nurse, her left hand alight with power, her right clutching a blood-dripping bone saw, ignited fear like she never had before. She focused ahead, surging over obstacles until her legs felt like jelly, and her lungs wanted to disintegrate. The _hoo_ came from behind her, and then the _woosh_ as the killer traversed the spiritual world, finally surging through her. Meg’s heart skipped a beat as she could feel the otherworldly phasing run through her body, the blood in her veins turning to ice, and her legs gave out. She tripped, stumbling and rolling across the ground. Panting through the pain, she looked up as she attempted to stand, but there was only the Nurse. With the last of the air in her lungs, she screamed as the blade came down.

The sprinter tossed and turned awake, snapping upright, but as soon as she did, she groaned. Soreness wrapped around her thighs and hips, and the stinging of her head wound ignited a headache. Gentle arms laid her back down, and she gasped in air as she opened her eyes to murky images of the cabin. Groaning, she blinked away the nightmare and focused on remembering what happened. Pieces were coming back, such as connecting her lower body pain with failing a vault, but all of it filled in as soon as Claudette and the Hag leaned over her, each studying her with concern.

“Maybe I should’ve killed her earlier,” the Hag muttered, cocking her head.

Claudette shook her head. “No, no. That wouldn’t help. She was going to find out sooner or later, so it may as well be from us now.” Meg tried sitting again, but the botanist laid her down once more. “Take it easy, Meg. I think you gave yourself a concussion.”

The Hag folded her arms across her chest. “Now what? I can’t kill her _now_. Sally would be cross.”

“Were you two… having…” Meg trailed off, trembling and her face flushing, as the Hag leaned closer. She frowned and pointed to her wet athletic pants, having been rolled up to preserve what dignity she might’ve thought she had left.

“You should know, since you were spying on us. It looks like we weren’t the only ones being naughty. Claudette didn’t tell me you were into watching.” She glanced to her partner.

Meg shot up this time, immediately regretting the quick motion. She groaned and clutched her head. “Oh, my god. You were having sex.” The Hag lowered her eyelids and merely stared at her with incredulity. “What the fuck, Claudette?”

The botanist became indignant. “What do you mean? _You_ were spying on _us_ having sex, you pervert! You’re the little voyeur.”

Meg’s face burned and she hung her head. “N-No, it’s not like that!”

Claudette snickered and patted her on the shoulder. “It’s okay, Meg. We all have our needs. I just didn’t think this would be your kink.”

The sprinter opened her mouth to protest, but the Hag put a sharp finger over her lips. “I trust you know to keep this a secret.” Meg nodded and swallowed. “If it were up to me, I would punish you for interrupting my time, but that’s not for me to decide anymore. If you out us, there will be,”—she held aloft her right claw, the sinister talons hovering just before her eyes—"harsh consequences.” The sprinter nodded again, trembling. “Good. Well, we finished while you were out, and I don’t feel like doing anything else right now.” She turned to Claudette and smiled. “I’ll see you in another trial when I can,” she said, leaning in to kiss her.

Meg’s mouth twisted getting a close-up of the husk-like Hag and her dark tongue slipping into Claudette’s mouth. Somehow, it didn’t make her as ill as she expected, but the discomfort it invoked was titanic. She watched as they embraced, and stood up, and the Hag extended a helping hand to Meg. Still bewildered by their relationship, she simply stared at it for a moment, until the Hag picked her up to standing, shaking her head.

“You should get her out of here. The fog will take care of her concussion. And do make sure she keeps this little incident to herself.” The Hag walked them to the gate, and Meg was lost in the daze of what just happened, absently following the botanist. When they arrived, she watched them embrace one last time before she was shooed out of the trial. As they moved through the fog, she wondered if it had all been a dream. Maybe she hit her head, and then hallucinated… but that would mean she hallucinated hitting her head… _again_ , and that didn’t sound right. As she reached the campfire, Claudette lingered with her on the edge, watching Bill and Jeff stepping out and taking their seats on the logs. Finally, the truth set in, and Meg collapsed. Though she knew, and partially understood what she’d seen, it was still a lot to process.

“Hey, are you okay?” the botanist asked. “Your wounds are gone now.”

“H-How…” Claudette leaned in, and Meg grabbed her by the collar and pulled her to the ground with her. “How long have you been fucking the Hag?” she growled, wide-eyed but maintaining a hushed voice.

“Whoa, h-hey, there’s no need to be so rough.” Meg released her and she sat up and dusted herself off. “Not too long now,” she replied nonchalantly.

Somehow, the sprinter was even more aggravated by the answer. “What the fuck is going on, Claudette? I mean… how? Why?”

The botanist chuckled and took a seat beside her. “So, you know the thing we call the Entity, right? Spidery legs and tendrils that kill and take us?”

Meg nodded. “Get to the point.”

“Well, apparently the female killers have worked out some kind of arrangement to… pick a female survivor as their own.” She blushed and scratched at her face with an absent finger. “Y-You’ve seen how and who it is for me. Lisa is a bit more… um… _involved_ about it.” She fidgeted and became lost in thought.

“ _And_?” Meg crossed her arms over her chest, frowning.

“That’s all I really know right now. I don’t know who has picked whom, but Lisa picked me, and it’s been… really nice, actually.” She looked at Meg and beamed. “She’s surprisingly cuddly, but I think that’s just because she’s small.”

What anger the sprinter harbored melted away into disbelief as she studied her face. “You didn’t seem too enthusiastic when I watched you.”

Claudette frowned. “I’m not calling her ugly, but… it wasn’t easy to get used to at first. It still takes me a moment. I was really scared of her claws, but she’s actually very gentle with them when she wants to be. She can give a killer back rub.” She grinned, and Meg took her head into her hands.

Silence fell over them and Meg pulled her legs up to her chest as she looked on to the campfire in the distance. Claudette seemed lost in thought, sitting cross-legged beside her, equally lost in her thoughts. After a while, Meg sighed and turned to her.

“So, what now?”

The botanist shrugged. “I guess… we just keep on going. I mean, we have to be careful about this and keep up appearances. Lisa won’t kill me, but I can’t just wait around in the trials, either. She’s one less killer that I have to fear, and… now I can actually look forward to seeing her.”

Meg shivered. “I couldn’t imagine looking forward to _any_ killer.” She sighed and stretched her legs back out, tilting her head up to the stars. “Since I know this is coming,” she shivered again, “who picked me?” The botanist scratched the back of her head and turned away. “Claudette. _Who_?”

“I… uh… I really don’t think I should—”

Meg grabbed her arm. “Come on. I need to know.”

Claudette frowned. “Well, _I_ didn’t get to know… until it just happened.”

The sprinter loosed an exasperated sigh. “Please, Claudette.”

The botanist swallowed while she regarded her comrade. “The Nurse.”

“No.”

Claudette nodded grimly. “I’m sorry, Me—”

“You’re fucking lying,” she replied curtly, but Claudette didn’t flinch as she stared at her. “N-No… That has to be a joke. Please tell me you’re joking,” she added, her eyes growing wide. When the botanist shook her head, tears welled in her eyes. “I… I can’t… No…”

Scooting closer, Claudette pulled her into an embrace while Meg shook with fear. “I… know you are having a tough time with her. Nea told me about your nightmares, but… it should be different now.”

Meg shook her head. “I… can’t. I won’t let her catch me.”

Claudette patted her on the back. “You don’t understand, Meg.” She relinquished the sprinter and pulled back, adjusting her glasses. “This arrangement isn’t up to us. As far as the other killers are concerned, you _belong_ to the Nurse now. What she plans to do with, or for, you is entirely up to her. I don’t think she’ll kill you, but…”

“B-but?” Meg echoed, horrified.

“I-I don’t know. It can’t be bad, right? She hasn’t been trying to kill you lately, right?”

Meg continued to tremble, but it eased slightly, and she looked away. “That doesn’t make me feel much better,” she mumbled, slouching. “What if she’s just trying to get me to lower my guard, just to kill me with her own hands again?”

Claudette offered a grim shrug. “I don’t know… I could try to find out from Lisa, but that will take time. You’ll probably find out directly from the Nurse before me.”

Meg stood up, wiping her eyes, only for them to water again. “I can’t do it, Claudette. I just… can’t. Just seeing her is terrifying, but now I have to worry about what else she could do to me?”

“I’m sorry, but there’s nothing I can do. You can try to escape her, but… she’s the most powerful. All you can do is pray that she’s not still interested in killing you, and so far, that sounds right.” She patted her on the back again, and Meg nodded, wiping her eyes one last time.

“Alright. I’ll try to stay positive.” She shivered and took a deep breath, squashing the last of the images of her from her mind. “Alright. Let’s go back to the others.”

As they approached the campfire, everyone looked up at her, offering their greetings. Dwight was crouched close to the flames, and he adjusted his glasses as he looked their way. “Whoa. Did the fearless Meg… piss herself?”

The sprinter petrified. _Oh, fuck. I forgot about… **that**._ The rest of them took a good look and began laughing. She quickly sat down, her face flushed from embarrassment.

“Oh, come on, guys. It’s happened to all of us,” Claudette interjected, frowning.

A snort came from the other side of the fire, and Jake scrubbed a hand through his hair. “Yeah. Wasn’t it Dwight that pissed himself first?”

The temp nodded his head. “Yeah, yeah. You’re right. Welcome to the club, Meg. Now you’re mortal like the rest of us.” He turned to her and smiled. “We’re just messing with you. You’ll always be a part of the team.”

She offered a meek nod, and the other survivors began sharing stories of being frightened. Meg slumped forward, her mind circling back to the Nurse. A brushing on her shoulder prevented her from slipping too far into the spiral of soul crushing memories. She turned to see Nea staring at her, her face etched with worry.

“Hey, are you alright? You look really rattled.”

Meg took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “It’s nothing. I just… The last killer really got under my skin. The Hag’s traps always scare the hell out of me.”

Nea chuckled. “Yeah… I think she gets all of us pretty good. You’ve just gotta stay low and take it slow, and then her traps aren’t all that bad.”

The sprinter nodded. She wasn’t in the mood to entertain any more conversations, and she put a hand on the tagger’s shoulder. “Hey. I don’t mean to leave you hanging, but I’m really tired. I’m going to change and turn in.”

“Oh, okay.” Nea nodded to her. “Let me know if you need to talk. I’m here for you.”

Meg offered a nod in return and moved away to her tent, tuning out the rest of the survivors. The small chest at the back of it held all of her clothes, accessories, and items. It magically preserved them, much like the rest of the realm preserved the survivors. All physical injuries sustained during the trials were healed, though any psychological trauma persisted and built up. They worked together to keep each other sane and grounded in the bleak circumstances, yet there were some things they had to work through alone. However, Meg was finding it harder and harder to weather the Nurse’s trauma. The other killers, terrifying and vicious as they were, never got to her like the faceless woman. She couldn’t figure out what set her apart, but the images of her, head cocked, gazing at her while she suffered beneath her hands, were burned into her.

Changing pairs of pants, she pulled out her jacket and hat to go with it, laying them out as she laid down. She stared at the ceiling, half afraid of the Nurse haunting her dreams, and half afraid of anything else the Entity’s realm would roil up in her. Sighing, she shriveled under a blanket and closed her eyes. The most unsettling thing of all reached her. _I belong to her now_ , Meg thought, trembling. Exhaustion overpowered her grim memories, and consciousness slipped away.


	4. Mutual Disappointment

_The Shame Game_

[Disclaimer: I do not own Dead by Daylight, or any materials. All such items belong to their respective parties.]

**Chapter 4: Mutual Disappointment**

Meg rolled over as she woke up, unleashing a mighty yawn. She slept for a while, but her stamina didn’t feel restored. There wasn’t a nightmare this time, and she sat up, imagining the Nurse again, but it didn’t elicit the fear it had before. She sighed and climbed out of the tent, trudging to the campfire. Most of the survivors were there, but Claudette was absent, along with Laurie, Yui, and Adam. As she sat down, Nea popped up and took a seat beside her.

“Hey, you’re awake. How’d you sleep?”

The sprinter yawned again. “I’ve slept better, but no nightmare this time. I hope it stays that way.” She sighed and zipped up her jacket, slipping her hands into the pockets.

“Well, I’m glad you’re doing better.” She patted her on the back and smiled, earning a faint one back. Abruptly, she sighed. “Well, my number’s up. I’ll see you later.”

Meg waved goodbye, watching as Bill, Dwight, and Feng joined her. She hung her head, wiping a hand over her face. Yawning once more, Jake moved up beside her.

“For someone usually so in control, you look wiped right now.” He gazed into the fire, leaning forward with his hands on his knees. Turning towards her, he raised a brow. “It’s not like you to be rattled like this.”

Meg frowned and looked into the fire. “I guess… I’ve just been letting the stress get to me. I need a longer break to unwind. Maybe a whole day.” She shrugged and glanced to the fog, seeing Claudette and her party return, with Adam and Laurie looking rough. Yui and the botanist appeared unfazed by their encounter. “We don’t get much time between these trials, and… I see the Nurse more than anyone.”

“You escape her far more than anyone. I’d think you would look forward to facing her more.”

Meg shook her head. “I have to watch the others die. I hear them screaming. The survivors’ guilt is bad, too, but…”

Jake cocked his head to her. “But?”

Sighing again, the sprinter confessed. “The Nurse terrifies me. She’s killed me before, and she makes it feel so… _personal_ in some way.”

The naturist chuckled and put a hand on her shoulder. “It all feels personal to me. The Entity feeds on us, so don’t take it like that. I know her personal kills are like that, so you’re not special.”

Meg nodded. “You’re right.” She let loose an exasperated sigh and smiled. “Thanks, Jake. I feel a bit better.”

“Any time, Meg. Even if it’s not me, talk to someone if you’re feeling down. I know it’s hard, but we’re all in this together.”

She smiled and grabbed his hand. “I will. I promise.” She could feel the fog calling and drawing her, and she took a deep breath. “I’ll see you after the next one.” They waved to one another and she stepped to the fog. Dwight, Steve, and Claudette stepped with her. The botanist groaned and rolled her eyes as they entered.

The world receded, and she found herself in the middle of the street, with crashed and abandoned vehicles surrounding her. The lights of a cop car were just to her left, rotating and spraying their colors on the walls of the houses. The mist was thick, and little more than the first houses before her could be seen. Meg shivered as she placed a hand on the hood of the cop car, getting low and crouching off to some hedges. She kept watch down the street and into the misty unknown, absently stepping through an opening in the hedges. She collided with Claudette and they fell into the grass.

“H-Hey, watch where you’re going,” the botanist chided quietly, but she had a smile. “Come on. Don’t get too distracted now or—”

The screech of the Nurse in the distance caused Meg to spring to her feet. _Oh, god. Not again…_ She took a deep breath and pointed to the house. “There’s a generator in there,” she said, watching the backdoor light flicker on and off.

Together, they entered in, finding peeling wallpaper and rotted cabinets of the kitchen. Floorboards were scuffed and worn, and forgotten furniture sat in the corners. They found the generator in a small room near the back, connecting to the living room and a side entrance to the home. Beginning work, Meg’s heart sank every time she could hear the screech of the Nurse in the distance, her sounds suppressing all other information her mind could track. Even as the generator chummed to life, she followed Claudette and listened. As they approached the front door, she heard the _whoosh_ of the killer’s otherworldly movement. A stream of distortion landed between the two girls, and there she floated, her head cocked and her saw raised.

Meg petrified as she stared her down, but she spun and struck Claudette, and the fatigue of her power caught up to her. The botanist cried out and disappeared out of the house in a blur, her blood splattered on the door frame and a trail leading out into the lawn. Meg turned and ran out of the back door, but one thing caught her attention.

“Wait!”

The Nurse called out to her, but she dared not stay and find out why. Running through the back yard, she skillfully leaped through a gap in the fence and crouched down behind some shrubs. Her heart thumped, and she peeked out to see if the killer was following her, but her noises could be heard growing fainter to the distance, and she breathed out.

She turned to find another generator beside her, and she began work, finding the expected sounds of the machinery to be calming. A rustling from the grass beside her caused her to jump up, and she pulled away just as the generator was about to jam in spite. Feng offered a half-hearted wave and joined her on repairs. Another generator powered up in the distance, and the pair completed theirs and went their separate ways.

Dread set in when Steve and Claudette were struck down within a blink of each other, ending up on hooks shortly after. Scouting the area of their hooks, she crept along the side of the school and found the botanist near the back alley. Pulling her down, she walked alongside Meg and retrieved the jock from the parking lot. Feng squealed and was struck down, ending up on a hook a few seconds later. The trio worked to heal each other, but no sooner had they finished did the Nurse arrive. Panic set in, and Meg bolted as a flash of toothy steel left Steve bloody and limping for cover inside. The man was brought down in the sub-level of the building, and ultimately ended up in the basement, his wails spilling out even two floors below. Meg failed to track where Claudette went, but she moved to an outer generator, trusting the botanist to rescue their allies.

As time ticked away there were no rescues, and the Entity soon worked to take the others. Meg took a deep breath and charged along the walls to reach them. She made it to Feng in a forested corner, pulling her down just as the Entity prepared to take her away. However, Steve succumbed and perished, the dark of the sky warning of his demise.

“Oh, no, not Steve,” Feng murmured as Meg bandaged her. She looked at the bloody cloth and grimaced.

“I thought Claudette would grab him,” the sprinter whispered.

The gamer shook her head. “Her hex… We can’t tell where anything or anyone is.”

_Third Seal?_ Meg thought, turning to glance out into the distance. “I… didn’t know,” she muttered, rubbing the back of her head.

“Where was your last generator? I’ll go and repair it, but you should distract the Nurse or find the hex totem. She hasn’t hit you, yet.”

Meg nodded and pointed to where it was, and they split up. After several minutes of sneaking and searching, the generator and gates powered to life, but Feng was caught running for the exit. Sprinting to where she had been picked up, she arrived in time to watch the girl meet her end on one of the hooks. Meg hung her head and grimaced, the last cries before she was slain filling her head. In the distance, she could see one of the gates, and it was open. Meg took a deep breath and sprinted for it, running as hard as she could down the street. This was her chance to get away, and she could see Claudette inside, motioning to her. However, the Nurse surged through her, a series of blinks landing her in the exit. She swung, and the botanist was forced to flee, disappearing into the fog.

_I can make it!_ Meg thought as she tried to run through, but the Nurse turned and blinked, landing in front of her. The sprinter crashed into her body and fell, rolling across the grass. The exit was so close, and she picked herself up, but she was spent, and her legs felt like jelly. Pushing herself, she wobbled and jogged, but there was one more blink, and the Nurse moved _through_ her body. The sensation turned her blood to ice, and it was enough to distract her. Stumbling forward, she was caught in an open embrace, just a few meters from the end.

“N-No, please!” she cried, flailing to get away. She kneed her in the stomach, and she could hear a raspy groan. She continued her efforts, but she was hoisted onto the killer’s shoulder and an arm wrapped around her legs.

“Quit struggling!”

Somehow, the words failed to reassure her, and she continued thrashing, but it wasn’t enough. She twisted and glanced over her shoulder to see them moving directly to a hook hanging over the street. _Oh god, no!_ She tried to thrash, but they simply floated by. She watched as it grew smaller in the distance behind them, her motivation to struggle dwindling. It was soon replaced with curiosity, and she was carried into a house and up the stairs.

“You’re such a nervous wreck, Meg. Perhaps we can do something about all of that stress.”

They entered a room on the top floor, and she was slung onto a bed. With an _oof_ , she landed comfortably and was left staring at the Nurse. Her curiosity washed away as she was stared at, and she sprang up and ran past her, stopping at the top step of the stairs and pivoting to see if the killer was following.

“W-Wait, you’re going to—” The Nurse reached for her, but it was too late. The sprinter shrieked as she fell backwards, hitting the steps hard and blacking out.

Meg’s eyes snapped open and she gasped in a deep breath, panting hard. Sitting up, she found Nea sitting beside her. “Whoa, whoa, hey. Take it easy.”

“Ohhh…” She moaned and grabbed her head with both hands. “Where am I?”

The tagger scratched at her beanie and shrugged. “Back home, I guess.” She motioned to the campfire. “I guess the Nurse got you this time, huh?”

Meg stared into the fire, trying her hardest to recall what happened. “I… don’t know. I don’t… think so?”

Nea shrugged. “Well, Claudette said she had to run out, so she didn’t see if you got caught. You… came out of the fog unconscious, though. I’ve never seen that before.”

Meg sighed and laid back down. “I don’t know. I’ll… try to remember.” As she laid there, the haziness of her memory cleared, and her eyes went wide. _Oh, my god. I… died… falling down the stairs…_


	5. Bedside Manner

_The Shame Game_

[Disclaimer: I do not own Dead by Daylight, or any materials. All such items belong to their respective parties.]

**Chapter 5: Bedside Manner**

Meg groaned and sat up, her eyes sliding over the tagger and towards the fog. Another trial was already calling to her, but only her physical injuries regenerated from the last. Resting the mind was a separate issue, and chain trials could be brutal on the psyche; not everyone handled them well, and thanks to the Nurse, they wore on Meg, too.

“What? Again? You just got back!” Nea stood up and followed her to the edge. “Hey, good luck in the next one!”

The sprinter turned and smiled, nodding to her as she stepped into the fog. “Thanks, Nea. I’ll be back soon… I hope,” she replied, turning to face the unknown.

The thick fog enveloped Meg’s vision, storming all around her in a whirlwind of nothingness. The roar of its movement halted all at once, and then it receded, pulling back to tall hedges encompassing Meg. A small metal bench was just in front of her, with a nearby street light illuminating the area. _Geez. Back at Lampkin Lane again? What are the odds…_ She exited the hedges and creeped around, spotting a flickering light along the back of a house. There were no other survivors around, and she started to move towards the generator, maintaining a low profile. As she reached for it, the screech of the Nurse in the distance hung on the air. _What are the fucking odds!_ She groaned and started repairs, but her resolve waned as she heard Tapp struck in the distance. Abruptly, Adam took a hit, and the dread began to disrupt her focus. Several more blinks could be heard, and finally she could hear Ace taking a blow. Dread suffocated her, and her repairs grinded along while Tapp and Ace took turns on hooks.

The generator chummed to life after a far longer period, but the Nurse never came near her, even after several mistakes caused the generator to blow. Meg rounded the corner and dashed across the park, sneaking behind the cement blocks for cover. She arrived at a new house and circled around to the back, heading down to the basement. Another generator was there, along with Adam and the heartbeat of the Nurse. He motioned over, and she reached out to heal, but he wagged a finger at her.

“Not yet,” he whispered, his eyes following along the ceiling in the direction of the Nurse’s movements. “She knows when you’re healing nearby, like some kind of sixth sense.”

Meg nodded. She should’ve known better, but it wouldn’t have been a bad test of whether or not the faceless woman was still hunting for her or not. Nonetheless, she waited until she left to patch the teacher up. Together, they got the generator up to running no time, but the sound attracted the Nurse. As they prepared to leave, she warped through the ceiling, appearing just in front of them. Meg petrified as she lunged, and she struck Adam. The sprinter took the moment of pause to bolt upstairs, leaping out of a window and surging into the street. She ran down the sidewalk, glancing over her shoulder to see if she was being followed. In the distance in the backyards, she could see Nurse moving in blurry wisps, eventually catching up to the teacher and ripping him off of a gap in the fence. A generator in the street powered on, and Ace and Tapp split apart, heading for other generators. The detective nodded towards the hook as he passed Meg.

The wails of the teacher filled the air, and Meg solemnly headed for the hook. She snuck between the vehicles in the street, and the trees by the sidewalk, making it to a fence and scurrying alongside it. As she approached the side of a house towards the hook, she was spotted by the Nurse… or at least thought she was. The faceless woman looked directly at her for a couple seconds, and then looked away as she floated onward. Those brief seconds kicked the sprinter’s heart into a thunderous pace, and she took several deep breaths to calm down. _I belong to her_ , her thoughts echoed grimly.

She made it to the hook and rescued Adam, but as soon as he hit the ground, the Nurse blinked in. A wide swing of the saw came for the teacher, but Meg dove in between them. She shrieked as she braced for the teeth of the saw to cut her. To her shock, the weapon whooshed overhead and dug into a part of the nearby deck railing. She turned to help Adam, but the teacher was already gone, with a few splotches of blood marking his escape route. Meg was already running before she knew it, and by the time she turned around, the Nurse had teleported away, and Adam went down several blinks later.

_Am I imagining things?_ She replayed the moment of the attack in her mind, heroically diving in to protect the teacher from a mortal wound. The saw most certainly would have hit him, so why didn’t it hit her? Believing the Nurse could have possibly missed that swing was too surreal, and her heart sunk. _Maybe she isn’t going to kill me **now** , but… what about later?_ She tried not to think about it, and the final two generators powered on.

She snuck close to the hook before Adam was placed on it, and he cried out, grunting as the Entity came for him. He gripped the tendrils and held them back, but it was a losing battle. As soon as the Nurse left, Meg charged to the hook and pulled him free. There was no time to heal, and she motioned for him to follow. Surely the others would’ve gotten the gate open. Ace and Tapp took hits, and her and Adam arrived at a different gate. With one hand, he held the lever down, and clutched his wound with the other. The horn blared, notifying anyone nearby of the escape attempt. Meg’s heart raced, and she was soon to be free.

The Nurse blinked in, and she pulled Adam from the switch. Meg shrieked, watching as he was tossed aside. Without thinking, she turned and ran away, dashing into a house and never looking back. Several seconds later and the gambler was cut down. Another minute later and Tapp hit the ground. Meg continued running until she was out of breath, and she collapsed behind some tall brush in the distance. She had no idea where the other exit gate was, and her comrades were being sacrificed one by one. Hope was waning, but the hatch was surely around. Praying to the mysterious _Vigo_ for good luck, she started to search for it. As she snuck across the street, the Nurse spotted her. _Fuck!_ She turned to run, but she was still exhausted from fleeing earlier.

With two large steps for acceleration, she tripped as the Nurse blinked up to her. Yelping, she prepared for the end and clamped her eyes shut, but her body never hit the pavement. Slowly opening them, she could see the bloody saw on the ground before her.

“Gotcha this time.”

Confusion filled her, and she realized there was an arm around her waist. She was hoisted up onto the Nurse’s shoulder, and she floated down and collected her weapon. Panic hit her like a tidal wave, and she squirmed and thrashed.

“L-Let me go!” she cried, causing the Nurse to drift off of her path. Abruptly, she was allowed down, and she attempted to run as soon as her feet touched the ground. However, no sooner was she was jerked back by another arm around her waist. Sharp, jagged steel pressed against the flesh of her neck and she went still.

“Now, now, Meg. There’s no need for that.”

The saw pricked her and she moaned, the sensation of blood trickling down her neck quickly demoralizing her of fate. However, she could’ve sworn she heard the faceless woman mutter _Oops_. She discarded the thought as she was put back on her shoulder.

“Come, it’s just us.”

The Nurse seemed enthusiastic, but that only made Meg feel worse. She twisted enough to glimpse where they were going, but they were headed straight for a hook. Meg whined as they drew closer, but immediately stopped as they passed by it. Instead, they continued towards a house, and she was brought upstairs.

“Wh-what are you going to d-do to me?” she asked, but doubting she would get an answer, or even one that she would like.

Once again, she was brought to a room with a bed waiting. “I think it’s more what you’re going to do for me.” The Nurse gently set her down on the bed and turned, extending her arm with the saw to the door. “And no running this time. The last time we were together was quite unfortunate.”

Meg sat up and scooted back to the wall, trembling as the Nurse dropped to the floor. Seeing the faceless woman walking with her own feet was far more horrifying than she expected, and the fear squeezed her heart. She abandoned her saw, propping it against the bed as she walked around the side, her pale fingers caressing the sheets and dragging along the folds. When she neared Meg, the sprinter became silent, her eyes glued to her, unblinking. The Nurse herself was quiet, with her breaths faintly moving the cover.

She took a seat on the edge, sliding her hand along the sprinter’s thigh. She moved closer, bringing her hands up to and clasping her face. Leaning closer, she whispered, “Let’s see what that pretty mouth of yours can do for me.” Meg blanched, her heart racing as she watched the Nurse slide back onto the bed and extend her legs toward her, smoothing out her dress. Meg’s eyes followed the stained wrappings on her legs all the way to the hem of her dress, and she swallowed. Sweat made her hat feel like it was binding her skull, and she felt lightheaded as she made eye contact with the faceless woman. “Well?” the woman asked, ruffling her dress.

_No! What the fuck! This is so fucked!_ Her eyes wandered to the door, and every fiber of her being prepared to leap from the bed and run for it. A hand gently grasped hers, and she looked down to see the Nurse taking hold of hers, her thumb softly rubbing her palm.

“No, dear,” she said calmly. “Your punishment won’t be very… fun for you. Don’t make me reconsider how this has to end.”

Fear clinched Meg’s heart, and panic set in. Whatever the Nurse was planning, whether she ran or not, terrified her. _Maybe I can make it to the hatch._ With all of her adrenaline, she sprang from the bed and surged out of the room. She could hear the faceless woman groaning and muttering behind her, but she didn’t waste any time trying to hear her. Leaping steps allowed her to descend the entire staircase in seconds, and she chanced a look behind her as soon as her shoes hit the bottom. The Nurse was not there. As she continued to run for the door, she turned her head back, only to crash into the faceless woman’s chest. Though her breasts cushioned her face, the impact startled her, and she yelped as she toppled backwards. A wrapped sleeve encircled her waist, and she was effortlessly lifted from the floor. The sprinter wanted to fight back, but she was still dazed.

The Nurse brought her free hand towards her mouth. “I didn’t want to do this, but you’re making this difficult.”

“W-Wait! I’m sorry! P-Please don’t k-kill—” The words died in her mouth as the very air was pulled from her lungs. Her eyes went wide and her head slumped forward into the woman’s chest, all of her focus now on trying to get her breath back. Whatever power was used on her, it stopped just short of leaving her unconscious. The woman brought her other arm under her legs and carried her, gently floating back up the stairs. Meg wanted to scream. To thrash. To run. But there was nothing left in her but the instinct to breathe. She panted and wheezed, finally breathing in small, strained gasps. It was enough to focus on her surroundings, but she was still weak. The Nurse set her back on the bed, propping her up against several pillows against the wall again.

“Not that you can, but if you try to run again, I’m just going to kill you, and we’ll try this again next time. Do you understand?”

Meg’s face sagged with exhaustion and sweat, but she swallowed and offered a timid nod. “Yes,” she added meekly.

The faceless woman sat down across from her and seemed to study her victim. Meg wasn’t sure what was going to happen, but the fear never left her. She was too weak to do anything but gaze back in silence. Her body protested every movement, and all she could do was tremble.

“You see… This only works with your cooperation. Whenever we’re together, I’ll go easy on you and allow you to escape and survive. There won’t be any risk of death or sacrifice when you’re with me, though I might have to rough you up every now and then. We’ve got to keep up our appearances, don’t we?”

Meg blinked and took the pause as a cue to nod again. “I-I’ve n-never… done this… before,” she stammered, watching as the Nurse smoothed out her dress again. A quiet giggle caught her ear, and she bit her lower lip as the woman scooted closer. A delicate hand lifted her chin up.

“This isn’t how I imagined this would go, either.” She reached down and loosened her belt, and then slowly slid her dress uniform down to her waist. Meg stared in awe as she removed her blouse, blushing as a lacy white bra came into view. Despite the stained and worn appearance of her uniform, the lingerie was immaculate. The sprinter’s heart started to thump as she reached behind herself and unlatched the bra, shimmying it loose and pulling it off.

Meg froze as she gazed at her perky c-cup breasts, the alabaster skin clean and smooth. Her face burned, and she realized what she was doing, quickly snapping her eyes away. _Th-this is so embarrassing! This is so fucking weird…_

A hand brought her face forward again, and was met with the faceless woman staring at her, the subtle movement of the cover with her breath. “There’s no need to be shy, dear. It’s alright.”

Meg cast a quick glance to her beautiful chest again, but the shame and strangeness forced her to look away. However, the Nurse elicited a pause as she reached up and rolled the bottom of her cover up. She revealed her mouth and black lips, but the sprinter wasn’t sure if it was lipstick or some otherworldly body modification. It was fantastic, yet terrifying at the same time. She leaned close, and the sprinter could only stare at her lips in fear.

“Kiss me,” she whispered.

Meg’s mouth quivered, and she leaned closer and hesitated. She quickly gave her a peck on the lips and pulled back, only to find the woman’s visible frown. Abruptly, her collar was yanked forward, and the surprise let the Nurse into her mouth. She petrified, her mind locked only on the sensations of the tongue exploring her mouth. When the woman pulled back, she seemed more satisfied, but the disappointment was still evident in her expression.

“I-I’m n-not… into g-girls… Th-that’s n-not m-m… me.”

The Nurse leaned closer. “I’m not asking,” she cooed. “Besides…” She moved back and pulled Meg down, laying her flat on the bed. She climbed on top, straddling her hips and offering a sly grin. Surprisingly, she was very light on top of her, but that detail was soon lost as she leaned down and occupied her vision completely. Meg’s eyes drifted to her chest again, and she forced herself to stare at the Nurse’s mouth instead. “Lisa said you were quite the excited spy when you watched her with her girl. So, I _know_ there’s an _itch_ that you need to _scratch_.” She took Meg’s right hand and placed it on her left breast, smiling as she helped her massage it. The assisted squeezing caused the sprinter to shift between red and white with embarrassment and internal confusion. The Nurse took her mouth again, kissing slowly, deeply. This time, Meg weakly obliged, trying to follow along. The woman was surprisingly good at kissing, but the sprinter’s heart twisted as it dawned on her: her first kiss was with this woman. None of that was enough to inspire her, though.

Before she knew it, the woman was pulling off her jacket and working on her top. Meg panicked and brought her arms down, bracing it against her. A finger wagged in front of her eyes, and she allowed her arms to be pried away. Quickly reduced to a sports bra, she folded her arms across her chest again, and the woman frowned. “P-Please… This is… It’s embarrassing.”

“Oh, come now, honey. There’s no need to be shy with me. You’re cute. All of you.” She caressed her face and smiled. “I’m not here to judge you, dear.”

Meg swallowed and allowed it to be removed, watching mournfully as it was cast off the side of the bed. Her small breasts were revealed, and she turned her head away, her face red with embarrassment. “L-Look… This h-has to stay betwe—AHHH!”

The Nurse latched onto a nipple with her mouth, and Meg automatically thrashed at the sudden barrage of sensations. She could feel her tongue circling along her areola, and the gentle suckles. Unable to contain herself, she moaned as she struggled to keep herself still. Finally, the woman pulled back and cast a smile to her. “My, _my_. Sensitive, are we? I’ll bet no one has ever done that to you.”

The sprinter merely stared back, her mind reeling with what was happening, and the fear the woman on top of her still instilled in her. Even as she seemed to be _nice_ , all she could think about was how she could be one slight away from death, and was in the perfect position to be strangled to death by her again. She’d already threatened to kill her if she ran, so what was to stop her from doing it for fun? Meg took her hat off and tried to cover her face, anything to make her less exposed, but the Nurse took it and tossed it off the bed, leaning down for another kiss.

Finally, the woman climbed off of her, but she slid next to her and cuddled up to Meg, wrapping an arm around her. Her head rested beside hers, and she could hear her breaths. No one had ever been this close to her, let alone a killer. Let alone _the Nurse_. This was a bizarre nightmare scenario her imagination wouldn’t have dared conjure up. She clamped her eyes shut as the woman stroked along her torso.

“This will be much more enjoyable if you allow it,” she cooed. “These liaisons… in exchange for favoritism. You and I get our alone time, and I’ll make sure you escape.” Her voice lowered to a sultry whisper, and Meg could feel her turn her head to her ear. “I’ll even influence the others for you.”

The sprinter’s heart pounded, but the stroking was calming. It was certainly better than having the saw against her skin, or the hands upon her throat. “I-Influence the others?”

The Nurse gave a quick hum. “Lisa and Anna have theirs that I know of. You can watch. I know you’ve got a thing for that. However,” she paused, and the deep breath that followed was more suspenseful than any other situation she’d been in. “You belong to me. Body and all. I don’t share, and no one has my permission to touch you. They know better than to disobey me.”

“How… long has this been happening?” Meg regretted the question immediately.

The Nurse hummed again for a few seconds. “Time is hard to gauge in this realm, and none of us age anymore. A few months perhaps. Everyone had to wait on me to decide.” She rested her head on Meg’s shoulder again, still stroking her torso.

Meg dared to ask another question, but it was one she had to know. “Why me?”

The woman snickered. “I thought you were cute. Honestly, you’re always running around wearing such tight pants, accentuating that butt of yours. That put you in high demand, and you were everyone’s first choice.”

“I…” Meg’s eyes went wide as she catalogued the implications of what the Nurse just said. Was she screwing with her? “You were all… looking at my butt?” She pulled away enough to glimpse the Nurse, and she nodded, eliciting a renewed blush from the sprinter. The woman pulled her back into the topless embrace, and she was left to dwell on the notion that a bunch of supernatural murderous women were ogling her backside at one point or another.

“So cute,” the Nurse cooed to her.

Meg could feel a hand sliding down her thigh, and she gasped and quivered. The other arm slid beneath her on the readjustment and wrapped around, crossing over her chest and grabbing her left breast. The hand was cool to the touch at first, but soon all she could focus on was the gentle fondling. Before she knew it, the first hand had slipped into her pants, discovering her damp panties. “Oh, my,” the Nurse muttered. “Enjoying yourself?”

Meg squirmed and sank deeper into the bed as she was gently massaged in both places. Her instinct said to fight it, but her brain reminded her that running was death. The pleasure was foreign, made more wrong coming from a woman. Coming from a woman that had tried and successfully killed her numerous times in the past. It was wrong, yet it felt so _good_. Sharp, hot breaths punctuated the rise and fall of her chest while the Nurse continued to work her hands in a wondrous rhythm. The pressure was building in her loins, and her breaths turned to gasps.

She tried to articulate a warning to the Nurse. “W-wait, I’m—”

There was no time to say anything, and a guttural moan forced its way out. Her body convulsed and her hips bucked, but the Nurse held her down with her right arm. The release spilled onto the woman’s hand, and rapidly absorbed into her pants and panties. As she tried to catch her breath, the Nurse took her mouth again, and she didn’t have the strength to give anything back. She hadn’t even noticed her cover had been rolled up again. When she pulled away from the kiss, Meg sank into the bed. Between running for her life, and having her breath somehow stolen, that was all she could do.

The Nurse brought her wet and stick fingers up to her mouth, gingerly cleaning each digit with her mouth. She smiled at Meg once she finished, but the sprinter could only watch, the waves of pleasure bringing in a sleepiness. All she wanted to do was sleep, and to be covered. She wondered if the woman sensed this, as she pulled her close and rested her head next to hers again.

Meg couldn’t remember the last time she’d felt so comfortable sleeping, but it certainly hadn’t been within the clutch of a supernatural killer that had slain her so many times before. The afterglow of what just happened took the strangeness of the circumstances away, and she snuggled into the woman as she closed her eyes.


	6. Center of Attention

_The Shame Game_

[Disclaimer: I do not own Dead by Daylight, or any materials. All such items belong to their respective parties.]

**Chapter 6: Center of Attention**

The familiar snap and crackle of the campfire greeted Meg, and she opened her eyes to a blurry mass of orange to her side. As her vision returned, she could see the other original survivors around her idling. Dwight was beside the fire, absently poking into it with a stick, while Jake sat on the log behind him. Claudette was sitting beside her, gazing into and lost to her own thoughts. The temp was the first to notice she had awoken.

“Hey, look who finally came to,” he remarked, discarding his stick.

“We thought we’d lost you back there,” chimed in Ace as he and the others in the trial emerged from the shadows, filtering to the logs.

Dwight snickered as he adjusted his glasses, eyeing her up and down. “It looks like the great Meg lost some dignity on her way out.”

The blood drained from Meg’s face as the horror of her encounter with the Nurse was loose. She prepared for death as the tide of conflicted emotions loomed.

Claudette groaned aloud. “Come on, guys. We’ve all had our rough streaks and wet ourselves. Try to be more supportive.” She turned to the sprinter and nodded.

_Huh? Wet myself…?_ Meg sat up and looked down to see the outline of her juices having dried visible on her tight pants. _Oh my fucking god!_ She chewed her lip as she recalled the previous encounter with the Nurse in detail. She had come all over herself, and she sat up as her face burned. The act revealed something else: she wasn’t wearing underwear anymore. _Did she… steal my panties?_ It took all of her willpower not to let the craziness and embarrassment of that idea get the best of her. It partially failed as she was unable to suppress the blush, nor the spiral of embarrassing and mocking images of the Nurse it invoked.

Jake coughed and sighed. “She’s right. Between the Hag and the Shape, I’ve done it a couple. Our lives are on the line after all.” They all mumbled and nodded in agreement.

“I’m going to go change,” Meg announced, turning and walking towards her tent. She was thankful it was tucked more on the outskirts for privacy, but the darkness made her uneasy to be closer to. Footsteps came behind her as she prepared to enter, and she turned to see the botanist approaching.

“Thanks for covering for me, Claudette.”

“No problem,” she replied. She quickly glanced around and lowered her voice, leaning close as a wide grin spread across her face. “So, did you have fun?”

Meg swallowed, her eyes widening and her face turning red once more. Was she really about to share her first sexual encounter with a woman to another girl? A woman that was also a supernatural killing machine? A woman that had killed her before? At this point there wasn’t much else interesting to talk about, and the botanist was her only connection on the bizarre subject.

_I can’t believe I’m about to talk about this…_ She took a breath and let it out quickly. “I-I’m not… really into… girls,” she confessed quietly. The more she played those words in her head the more doubt was cast.

Claudette nodded and giggled. “ _Sure_ you aren’t… Anyway, it was really hard for me to get past Lisa’s appearance. She looks like… Well,” she rubbed the back of her head and stared at the ground, “y-you know. I don’t want to say anything bad. It’s just hard for me until we really get going, but she’s really nice.”

_She’s really nice?_ Meg thought of how absurd it sounded to have a fellow survivor describe one of the killers as being _nice_ , especially given that killer had been murdering her only a short while ago. “This is insane…” she muttered.

The botanist chuckled and draped an arm over her shoulders. “Tell me. What’s normal about us being trapped in this dimension?” She swayed a hand up to the dark sky. She was right, and Meg was at a loss for words. “I know you don’t like it, but being butchered by one less killer is a win, and we even get some, uh… fun… out of it. I’m sure you’ll come around in time… whether you want to or not.”

Meg frowned as she regarded her, but she tried to think of the positives. However, a new memory distracted her and she felt compelled to address it. “H-Hey, has the Hag ever, um… stolen your underwear?”

Claudette retracted her arm and stepped back, her lips curling in as she turned her head to check on the other survivors. Abruptly, she turned back and exploded with laughter, taking a knee as she ended it with a fit of hilarity-infused coughs. Meg’s face burned and her eyes were wide. She crouched down and kept her voice hushed.

“Don’t you fucking dare tell anyone,” she ground out.

The botanist finally caught her breath and beamed. “Oh. My. God. She’s just as much of a pervert as you are!” she exclaimed, keeping her voice just quiet enough that the others couldn’t hear. She fell into a fit of chuckles as Meg’s face continued to burn red.

“Shutthefuckup.” The sprinter loosed a half-whine, half-groan sound. “That was just the _one_ time. It never should’ve happened!”

Claudette continued laughing at her before settling down and putting her arm back around her neck. She relaxed into a considerate whisper, all of her amusement washing away to a consoling tone. “It’s alright, Meg. I’m just messing with you, since you got caught spying. We’ve all got our needs and kinks. The killers all know what you’re into and will try to help you out at Sally’s request.”

The sprinter grimaced and pulled away. “Oh my fucking god. That’s enough.” She pulled away and entered her tent, quickly changing pairs of athletic pants while she replayed all of the shame and embarrassment back to herself. She exited her tent and trudged back to the fire, folding her arms across her chest. _This is fucking ridiculous._ The others stared at her as she sat down, and she took off her jacket and draped it over her lap while she gazed into the fire.

“So, who was it that scared the fearless Meg, eh?”

She looked up to see David eyeing her with interest, and she sighed and sank down to the ground. Closing her eyes, she extended her hands towards the fire, enjoying its comforting warmth as she confessed. “It was… the Nurse.” When she opened her eyes, everyone was staring at her expectantly. A shiver ran down her spine and she pulled her legs in. “What? She terrifies me. One second you’re working on a generator, and the next she’s right there to cut you open.” The group nodded in agreement, offering commiserating glances.

“Aye,” chimed in David. “Ain’t no one give me a jump like the Hag, though.” He sighed and tossed a twig into the fire, the gazes of the group watching it burn away. “That thing’s no taller ‘an a coffee table, and she can appear outta nowhere. Ya don’t know if it’s gonna be the real thing, or just a mud clone. That claw of hers is wicked sharp, and she looks like a gremlin…”

Claudette took a seat beside Meg, and the sprinter noticed the disagreement on her face. “The Hag isn’t that bad, and she’s not as creepy at all compared to the other killers.” Stretching, she tilted her head up to the permanent night sky. “The Doctor is the worst. The shocks… and then you start hallucinating. You see him, and hear his laugh… The pounding of your heart in your ears. He’s everywhere in your head.” Shaking her head, she shivered and rubbed her arms. “I just get the repairs done and get out.”

The sprinter stretched out and leaned back against the log, yawning away her sleepiness. The Nurse was still hot in her mind, and starting to become hotter the more the image of her bare chest appeared in her mind. _Damn_ , she thought, _why couldn’t mine have been that big?_ She folded her arms across her chest and frowned into the fire.

“Hey, Meg.” The sprinter flinched out of her lewd and envious thoughts as Nea took a seat next to her. The tagger offered her a hopeful look as she was acknowledged. “You’re good at surviving. How do you escape the Nurse so much?” Meg was at a loss for words, her mouth lolling open as she struggled to puzzle out a reply. “I’m just wondering if there’s something different you do. I’ve been having a hard time lately, but I know you’re best when it comes to her.”

Relief washed over the sprinter, and she sighed. “The adrenaline of staying alive keeps me alert to my surroundings. I’m always looking for ways out, and keeping track of where things are. Maybe I can go over some of the things I look for when we’re together next time.”

The tagger smiled and nodded. “I’d really like that. Thanks, Meg.”

No sooner had Meg calmed down did a trial call to her. The hair on her neck bristled, and she stood up, turning to the beckoning darkness. Ace and Dwight were standing and exchanged glances among each other, but Nea stepped up beside the sprinter.

“Well, it looks like that chance is coming sooner than we thought.” The tagger smiled to her, but Meg’s heart only sank.

_Just more opportunities for us to die, or for me to hear everyone else die…_ She swallowed and forced a meek smile back. “I-I guess so…” The survivors exchanged blessings and bid each other good luck before they entered the fog for the next trial. _Please don’t be the Nurse… Please don’t be the Nurse… Please, God, don’t be the nurse!_ Meg repeated to herself, feeling her stomach twist with uneasiness.


	7. Prey Animals

_The Shame Game_

[Disclaimer: I do not own Dead by Daylight, or any materials. All such items belong to their respective parties.]

**Chapter 7: Prey Animals**

Meg opened her eyes to the fog thinning until it was the unnatural mist hanging in the air of the trial. Shoots of bamboo sprang up around her, clustered together in tidy clusters around the structures. The Yamaoaka Estate was a gorgeous area of lush grass and old Japanese architecture. The house sat a short distance away to her right, but the flickering lights from a wooden enclosure immediately on her left drew her attention. She crept her way to the generator sitting inside the walls and started on the repairs. Clacking and whining from the machinery on the other side elicited a flinch, and she leaned around to find Nea working on it from the other side. The tagger noticed her and smiled, reaching up to offer a quick wave with a grease-covered hand. Meg hadn’t heard her approaching, but she took comfort in a familiar face being close by.

“I didn’t even see you coming…”

“I’m good at sneaking,” replied the tagger, just above the sounds of the generator, “but I have a hard time escaping the killer.”

Meg focused and threw a quick glance around, studying the vicinity. “Check for your entrances and exits, and plan your escape route if the killer is coming. Your first priority is to break their line of sight on you, so they can’t tell what you’re going to do. Watch how they move to try and catch you. They’ll be expecting you to run a certain way, and you need to throw them off.” She froze as a familiar hum reached them, and the girls exchanged nervous glances as the Huntress’s song grew louder and louder. As the footsteps came, they bolted from the generator, and Meg headed towards the house. Steps trailed behind her and she gasped to find Nea right behind her.

“I’m following you!” she said after catching up to her and gulping down air.

“You’re going to get us both hooked!” cried the sprinter. “Split up!”

A whistle on the wind came, and Meg dove to the side, hitting the grass hard. There was a crack and a shriek from Nea as she crumpled to the ground, crying out. The sprinter looked up to see her clutching a horrendous wound on her left arm. Blood oozed between her fingers, gushing down the rest of her arm. The tagger gave her an agonized look as she clenched her teeth. Meg leapt up and prepared to run, but Nea stumbled and moaned, her shirts and jeans running damp with blood on her left side.

“Come on!” Meg pulled the tagger’s good arm over her shoulder, and wrapped one of her own around the tagger’s waist. “I’ve got you.” They hobbled through grass and among massive stones towards a thick cluster of bushes and bamboo. Crawling into the dark shadows of cover, she laid Nea out. As the Huntress drew near, she held a finger to her lips. “You’ve got to be quiet,” she whispered. The tagger nodded, but couldn’t stop her pained moans. With no other option left, Meg straddled Nea’s hips and leaned down to her, pressing her hands over the injured girl’s mouth while their noses were only a couple inches apart. Tears welled and ran down her red cheeks as they stared into one another’s eyes. Neither girl blinked or moved as the Huntress scoured the area for her prey, her husky breaths circling them just a few meters away, but after a couple of minutes, and a repaired generator, she gave up. As she trudged away, she muttered something under her breath, but the girls were too far to hear it. Meg removed her hands and slowly exhaled a deep breath, while the tagger unleashed a pained whine. “Sorry about that…”

Nea shook her head, trying to force a smile, but it twisted into a wince as she clamped one eye shut. “It’s… alright. You saved us. Usually, I buy a girl dinner and some drinks before she ends up on my lap.” She managed a small grin through her pain.

The sprinter ignored her and tore a sleeve from her jacket and wrapped it around the wounded arm, pulling it tight and tying it. “This should stop the bleeding for now.” She helped her up and they exited the bushes in time to hear Ace wail in the distance. They made their way towards a generator by the killer’s shack, but the Huntress was nearing. The savage woman roared as she brought down her axe, and Dwight bellowed his pain nearby, scurrying further away with the Huntress in pursuit. With a battle cry, the savage woman slung a hatchet at the temp, striking him down with a brutal hit. Meg turned and discerned his location, waiting until he was picked up. “I’ll go get him,” she said, turning to Nea. “You find a—” The tagger was gone. _Damn it…_

She moved towards a nearby generator as Dwight wailed from his hook, wincing as his cries filled her thoughts. The pain he felt and endured, and the suffering he accumulated; it all weighed on Meg’s heart. With a deep breath, she steadied her hands and started on a generator inside an enclosure. A trash can crackled with a lively fire nearby, muddling her hearing. After a couple minutes, the generator was nearly repaired. She stood up and noticed Dwight was still on a hook. However, he was rescued just in time for Ace to go down. _This isn’t going well_ , she thought grimly. Pivoting back to the generator, she noticed a candle burning inside of a skull. _This should demoralize her._ Slowly, she disassembled the totem and snuffed out the candle, breaking the totem down. A thunderous boom thickened the air briefly, and she took a breath of relief. Dwight unleashed an anguished cry as he was struck in the distance, and Meg realized her folly. _Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck! I’m so sorry, Dwight!_ The temp had been cut down with vicious force as the _Haunted Ground_ suffocated the air.

Nea returned, stumbling over to the generator as the repairs completed, hastily producing a medkit. “Here. Patch me up and we can save them both.” The tagger extended her wounded arm, clenching her teeth as Meg removed the makeshift tourniquet. Gauze was wound over the wound and taped off, and the tagger smiled at her. “Kiss it and make it better?”

The sprinter arched a brow and narrowed her eyes on her. “Now’s not the time, Nea…” She received a disappointed frown before they stood up. Nodding to one another, they split and went for different hooks. As Meg dashed to Dwight, she arrived to find him fighting off the tendrils. The huntress seemed to be occupied elsewhere, and she quickly took him down.

“Ah, Meg… I’m sorry about making fun of you before.” He wheezed and loosed a blood-speckled cough.

“Don’t worry about it. Follow me.” They hurried across the estate, weaving between rocks and through bamboo until they reached the enclosure again. The hum of the huntress could be heard while she quickly triaged her comrade’s wounds. Two hatchets hit the enclosure, the second flying through a window and wedging into the wall above the sprinter’s head. Her heart skipped a beat, and Nea dove through the window, Ace howling in the distance as the crunch of the entity’s final grasp pulling him into the nether.

“I couldn’t save him,” Nea called to them. “Just run!” She surged past and away, and the Huntress stepped through the window, a grin on her lips and a hatchet ready. The remaining two burst out of the enclosure, and the hatchet embedded into the wall by Meg’s head as she ran with all of the speed she could muster.

Panting, she looked over shoulder as the others were running ahead of her. Everyone looked back in unison as the huntress cocked another hatchet. Dwight rushed ahead, and Nea dove to the ground while Meg dodged out of the way. The temp tried to duck behind a wall, but he wasn’t quick enough and the hatchet sailed into his back. He cried out and his arms flailed uselessly along the wall as he hit it and slid off, crashing onto the grass and groaning. Meg helped Nea to her feet and they darted the opposite way, seeking cover in an overgrowth of grass and bamboo. They crouched down and panted as they could hear the temp being thrown onto a meat hook and claimed by the entity. The girls closed their eyes as his last anguished wails dissipated.

“Now what?” Meg asked, her face sagging with the fatigue and grimness of the situation.

The tagger produced a key and smiled. “I found this earlier. We can still make it if we repair another generator.”

“I’m sure Ace and Dwight were both working on one. If you can find it and finish it, I’ll look for the hatch and come get you.”

Meg caught her breath and nodded. “Alright. Please be careful, though.”

“Aww… Don’t worry, I’ll get us out of here.” She winked, and the sprinter nodded in return. Dashing away, she turned back to see Nea sneaking in a different direction, keeping to the shadows.

She moved towards a rear corner of the trial, passing by the killer’s shack and beyond another wooden enclosure. Near several boulders she could hear the sickly chugging of the generator. The huntress’s hum hadn’t come on this side of the trial since she’d moved there. Concentrating, she furiously repaired the generator, bringing it bustling to life. However, as soon as it powered up the tagger shrieked in the distance. _No! I’m coming, Nea! Damn it, one of us will make it out of here alive!_ Heading in the direction of the screams, the two girls nearly slammed into each other, but Nea grabbed her arm and pulled her along. Looking behind her, Meg could see the Huntress chasing after.

“Where’s the hatch!?” Meg cried while running beside her.

“I don’t know! She found me first!”

_God damn it!_ The Huntress raised a hatchet, and hurled it their way. Meg pushed the tagger out of the way and took the hit, the grizzly blade slicing across her right calf. She cried out and collapsed to the ground. Nea stared at her, her eyes wide as she stared at the wound. “Just go and save yourself!”

The tagger sprang up and grabbed her, carrying her like Meg had done earlier. They hobbled forward as quick as Nea could take them, sometimes forcing the sprinter to drag her wounded leg. “Come on, Meg. We’re getting out of here!” They burst into a wooden enclosure and found the hatch door. “I told you!” Nea fumbled for the key, and the Huntress was no longer humming. Meg flopped onto the ground beside the hatch, and as the tagger reached for the lock, a hatchet hit it and bounced off. Shrieking, the key fell into the grass. Nea cried out and picked it up, reaching out one more time, but the axe came down over her arms, the blade digging into the grass until the haft was resting over the earth; Nea was pinned, and the key fell onto the door.

Meg watched as the tagger despaired, and she resigned herself to death and rested her head on the grass, her eyes on the two before her. _We were so close…_ She moaned while Nea whimpered, watching as the savage woman kicked the key away into the grass.

“I’m sorry, Meg,” Nea blubbered, tears forming in her eyes. “I really tried…”

“It’s… It’s okay, Nea.” The sprinter tried to crawl towards the key as Nea was grabbed by the waist of her pants and hoisted onto the woman’s shoulder. The Huntress slipped her axe into her belt and grabbed Meg with her other hand, placing her onto her other shoulder. Meg took a deep breath and prepared to struggle with all of her remaining strength, but she could feel the thick muscles of the woman’s arms tense around her torso. It was all over now; their last chance to escape death failed.


	8. Things Betwixt

_The Shame Game_

[Disclaimer: I do not own Dead by Daylight, or any materials. All such items belong to their respective parties.]

**Chapter 8: Thoughts Betwixt**

Meg hung over the back of the Huntress’s sturdy shoulder, staring at the blood trail she left behind. The shock was setting in—more from the anguish of knowing death was coming than the blood loss—and the sad whimpers of Nea fell into white noise. She mustered the strength to raise her head, one last look at the beautiful scenery to try and comfort her demise, but a hook passed by her vision and moved further away. Shifting, she managed to twist and glimpse their destination: the estate house.

_No fucking way…_ She bent herself to glimpse Nea, but the Huntress had picked her up the opposite direction, so she could only look at her butt. _Does Nea… belong to the Huntress?_ The idea seemed crazy, but if the last weeks’ worth of trials meant anything, this wasn’t all that hard to believe. As they approached the house, she could hear Nea’s whimpers stop.

“Where are you taking us?” asked the tagger meekly.

“To a better place,” replied the savage woman.

The words drained the hope from them once more, and Nea whimpered softly again. Inside, the Huntress brought them to a side room and set them down. Flames lit the walls and ceiling from a fireplace, along with scented candles in a few small clusters near the walls. Heavenly and calming aromas filled Meg’s nose, but it was hard to relax given that the Huntress was likely about to kill her in ritualistic sacrifice. Blood ran into the cream-colored floor, and she couldn’t retract her leg into a better position. Despite the warmth in the room, the chill of blood loss was affecting Meg, and she let out a pained moan. _I’m going to bleed out…_

“Don’t move,” said the Huntress sternly, pointing a gloved finger at the tagger.

Nea’s mouth fluttered several times, and she wiped tears from her eyes and looked to the sprinter for help. “W… what…?” she murmured.

The savage woman stepped by Meg and slid the door shut before moving back to loom over her. A faint smile or smirk was on her lips—she couldn’t tell which—and the sprinter took that look as a sign of her sealed fate. _She’s going to watch me die_ , she thought sadly, her eyes drifting to the huge gash on her calf. The Huntress crouched down and pulled the leg out, eliciting a yelp. She reached into one of the packs of her utility belt and produced medical supplies, quickly stitching and wrapping the wound. The woman was not gentle, causing more pained grunts and groans before finishing up. “Owowowow!” Meg exhaled sharply as the brutal hands finally left her.

“Sally said you like to watch.”

Meg blinked, and the Huntress winked at her from beneath the mask before grabbing a rope. “W-Wait… Wh-what?” Her arms, hands, legs, and feet were all bound with skilled knots, and she could only shuffle like a worm. Realization of what was to come dawned on her. “N-no no no! This—It’s just… All just a misunderstanding. I-I don’t l-like to w-watch! I-If you’re not going to k-kill me, c-can I just go? I promise I won’t tell anyone.”

“What are you talking about, Meg? Do you know what’s going on?” Nea asked, her eyes wide and darting back and forth between the two of them.

The Huntress shook her head and undid her utility belt, tossing it aside with her axe. Unbuckling her belt, she tossed her half-skirt and pants into the pile, and rolled up her shirt and threw it on top. She was left with only a grey bra and panties, though she continued to wear her rabbit mask and black veil. Meg swallowed hard as she studied her body. Hardy muscles filled her frame, and when she turned to face Nea, she got a view of her butt and reflexively clamped her eyes shut. _This can’t be happening._ She opened her eyes and her face reddened as the butt was still in her view. _This is happening… How is this happening to me?_

“Meg, what the hell is going!” the tagger called to her, her eyes wide on the woman’s body. The Huntress held a finger to her lips, gently shushing her.

The sprinter locked eyes with Nea and swallowed, but she kept her mouth shut. What could she say? Would it comfort her to know a minute in advance? Would it even matter?

“Nea… I hope you’re… into… women…”

“Wh-what?” The tagger fidgeted and locked eyes with the Huntress, panic setting in.

Sliding her panties off, she turned back to Meg, exposing her crotch to her. A black bush greeted the sprinter and she stared at it wide-eyed. “Sally said you lost yours,” the muscled woman said, a grin pulling the corners of her mouth up.

Meg opened her mouth to question her, but before she could get a word out the panties were tossed onto her face. The Huntress had left her eagerness and musk on the discarded garment, and she could smell—and _taste_ —it. Horror strangled her and she petrified as they rested on her. _Why me?_ she lamented. Collecting herself, she shook the damp cloth off, but the taste remained on her lips, and a peculiar stickiness clung to her eyebrows. Taking a breath of purer air, she focused to see Nea scooting away from the Huntress.

The muscled woman took her bra off and grabbed one of Nea’s feet and dragged her closer. She bent over and Meg received a proper view of her crotch and toned butt, and she tried to avert her eyes to anywhere else in the room. _W-Why me… I was supposed to be dating and have a boyfriend by now._ The Huntress attempted to strip the tagger, but Nea combatted the efforts before having her arms briefly pinned. With the message across, she froze and watched as the woman struggled with the zipper on her pants. _Maybe I would’ve lost my virginity to a handsome guy this year…_

The Huntress grunted and frowned, and she stood up and moved back towards Meg. The sprinter got a full frontal, her nice breasts now complementing her muscled figure and pubic hair. However, she passed her and grabbed her axe, but she stopped and eyed Meg. The sprinter blushed hard and threw her head away, but the Huntress knelt down before her, turning her to meet her smiling face. Meg pleaded with her eyes, and she was met with sympathy. The woman placed the axe blade to her wrist bindings and nodded. _Oh my god, is she going to free me? I get to leave!_ The axe pulled back and sliced the ropes, and Meg was quick to rub them, eagerly awaiting her ankles, thighs and upper arms. However, after a several seconds, all she received was another smile and nod.

“You can play with yourself while you watch.”

Meg’s mouth fell open and she wondered if what the Huntress just said was real or not, and she turned back to the tagger to gauge her reaction. _God damn it, **why**! What the fuck!_

Nea stared in shock, and the woman swung the axe down, striking just between her legs. The tagger shrieked, and the weapon was pulled back, shearing her pants apart and revealing red panties with hearts on them before tossing the weapon onto her clothes. Nea’s horrified face burned red, and Meg wasn’t sure if it was embarrassment or genuine fear. The tagger’s tank top and undershirt were quickly removed with her compliance, and she was left with only her underwear.

For once, Meg wasn’t the only one with a flat chest in the room, but that was the only solace she could find in the situation. The Huntress gently pushed Nea to the floor, and Meg exchanged one last glance of uncertainty with her. She could hear them kissing, and the sprinter fidgeted uncomfortably. Something within her wanted to see, and her curiosity drove her to shimmy closer and try to glimpse them. Her effort to be stealthy about it failed, and the Huntress took notice of her.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Here. You can see better, now.”

The woman stepped over to her and pulled her closer, and then repositioned with Nea to give Meg a good view from the side. The tagger shot her a dirty look, though it wasn’t the one that fit the situation. Finally, Nea’s panties were stripped away, and a small tuft of blue hair was revealed. Meg leaned closer and inspected it. “You dyed your pubes?” she blurted in disbelief. She realized the comment had been aloud and tried to look away.”

“Are you seriously watching?” Nea retorted.

The Huntress smiled. “She likes to watch.” Glancing back to Meg, she nodded again. “Go on. Your hands are free. Enjoy yourself.”

The sprinter raised her hands and shook her head. “No-no thanks. I’m good, I swear. Really. It’s _fine_.”

The Huntress chuckled. “Nonsense. We’ll wait for you to start.”

Meg gazed back in disbelief, and the muscled woman nodded again. The sprinter turned her head up and away. _This is so embarrassing! Why me?_ Slowly, she moved her hands down and slid her athletic pants to her thighs, struggling with her arms being bound. After finally getting them far enough, her smooth sex was revealed. She glanced to the pair and found them both watching intently. _Why couldn’t I just die instead?_ With overwhelming reluctance, she closed her eyes and slid her right hand down her stomach and to her vagina, gently beginning to massage herself.

“Good,” the Huntress cooed, beaming. She turned back to Nea. “Now it’s our turn.”

The tagger went still as the muscled woman kissed her way down her abdomen, but the kisses caused her to squirm. The Huntress was soon at her waist, her hot, eager breaths wafting onto her skin as she slowed down. Nea squeaked as the woman’s tongue reached her vagina, and Meg couldn’t help but look now, even as the other girl’s eyes were clamped shut. The tagger’s squeals turned to soft moans, and Meg was finding her arousal in the other girl’s pleasured cries. The reluctant massage of her privates was rapidly evolving into masturbation, and she shifted on her side to keep watch and better maneuver her pleasuring hand. _This is…_ She didn’t want to say, or even think it, but she was becoming more engrossed by the other girl’s noises. _…Hot…_

Nea’s moans grew louder while she bucked her hips in ecstasy. The Huntress was undeterred and rose up to a knee, wrapping her arms around her hips and lifting her. Without her mouth ever leaving her vagina, she continued her oral efforts on the tagger. Finally, the woman crept a hand over and massaged her clitoris. “Oh, god. Wait. Slow down, I’m—ah—getting—” Her mouth opened up as a guttural moan erupted from her, and she convulsed with the pleasure releasing.

Meg finished herself off with a small grunt and squeak before relaxing, blanking in the moment while the ecstasy washed over her. Nea was gently laid back down on the floor, her chest rapidly rising and falling to her breaths. Sweat clumped her hair together above her face reddened with bliss and, what Meg presumed to be, a shame or embarrassment. The sprinter watched, and she hadn’t even noticed that she had kept going on herself as she studied the other girl’s nude body. Her vagina glistened with her juices and the Huntress’s saliva, beads of sweat running down the sides of her face. The flames danced across her, and the waves of pleasure continued to give her a hazy stare at the savage woman.

“Now me.”

“Wh… what…?” Nea mumbled as she snapped into focus by the Huntress pulling her on top of herself.

The tagger didn’t measure up to her size, but Meg found it adorable… in its own way. She watched as Nea mimicked the masked woman’s earlier foreplay, kissing her way down her body. However, she wasn’t new to the concept, pausing to massage one breast while gently suckling on the other’s nipple. The huntress tilted her head back and moaned, though her mask remained firmly affixed as Nea reached the bottom. Staring at her vagina, the Huntress sat up, her questioning eyes upon her.

Arousal wormed its way back into the sprinter, and she began rubbing herself fervently again. _Am I really this much of a pervert?_ she thought bitterly. She pushed the shame beneath the waves of pleasure and lust as the tagger put her mouth to work on the Huntress once more.

The husky moans filled the room, while the masked woman shifted and fondled herself, heavy pants noisily escaping her lips. Soon her shifting evolved into clamping her thighs as she laid on her back, her noises growing louder, and her breaths becoming sharper. Meg was getting close, and she shut her eyes and focused only on the sound and her efforts.

Nea squeaked and tried to pull out of the thigh-grip, but she was pinned in place. With no other option, she continued through the situation. Meg came before the Huntress, using the moans of the masked woman to cover her own. The tagger brought the Huntress to climax, getting her head wrenched in the direction of her convulsions before she was finally released. Free, she sat up and gasped for air, rubbing one of her slickened cheeks delicately as her eyes floated back to the sprinter.

“Seriously? Again?” she whispered angrily upon viewing the aftermath of Meg’s masturbation.

The sprinter quickly looked away, attempting to pull her pants up. However, her slick hands caused them to roll and get stuck. She went still, her face burning as she stared at the wall. _Please. Just give me a break…_

The Huntress smiled and sat up, pulling Nea into a kiss. Afterwards, she stood up and collected her axe, moving to Meg and cutting her restraints. The sprinter half-hoped she would drive it into her skull and end her embarrassment. As she reached for her pants, the masked woman placed her grey panties into her hands and nodded. The juices were still fresh on the cloth, and Meg suppressed her cringe and held her breath as she removed her pants and put them on. The juices had cooled and a chill ran through her. With a quiet gasp, she threw her pants back on as fast as she could. When she finished, she saw that Nea was already dressed and watching her, but the pair turned to the Huntress.

“A-Are you going to… kill us?” Nea asked meekly.

The masked woman shook her head. “I’m not allowed to kill her,” she said, casting a glance to Meg before moving to loom over Nea with a smile. “And I’m not going to kill you. You’re much too fun for that.” Moving to the door, she opened it and grabbed the girls by the hands and led them out, shooing them as she shut it and dressed herself.

The pair exited the house in silence, awkwardly walking back to the hatch without a word or a look to one another. As they arrived, Meg collected the key and gave it to Nea. “Let’s just save it,” she said quietly. The tagger pocketed it and they moved to the nearest generator and repaired it in silence. Meg let the sounds of the machine drown out her thoughts, but they couldn’t suppress the naughty and embarrassing imagery of the situation that had just transpired. Once the generator was running, they moved to an exit gate and pulled the lever down. The familiar hum of the Huntress came, but it had a new melody, sounding much _happier_ than before. The woman arrived as the gate opened and both girls froze and looked at her expectantly, each red with embarrassment.

“Until next time, little flower,” she said, kissing Nea on the forehead. She turned to Meg and offered a smile. “You can watch any time,” she added with a wink.

Meg swallowed, her face burning with red, but she merely nodded and accepted the _offer_. The masked woman waved them away and disappeared into the distance, humming to herself joyously. As the girls entered the fog and returned to camp they lingered at the edge while the others took their seats at the fire.

Nea grabbed Meg’s hand, hesitating to look her in the eyes. “H-Hey… Can we, uh… keep this a secret?”

The sprinter let out a huge breath of relief. “Please.” As she turned to head for the campfire she froze. Bounding over to them was Claudette. _Oh no…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no chapter. My bad.


End file.
